


I want to hear you.

by Giulietta



Series: Moments We Meet [24]
Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gen, Goodbyes, Innuendo, Last Day On Earth, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, One Shot, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [Post-MMZ3]Gaze unwavering from the apparition, Zero refused to admit X's signature was fading right before his eyes. "Tell me what you need. I'll get it for you."





	I want to hear you.

**Author's Note:**

> Implied ending: X and Four Guardians are together again.

After the battle with Omega, X and Mother Elf brought Zero back to the Resistance Base. Both programs were exhausted, but X was beyond relief. He won't be able to stay in the physical plane _as long as he usually could_ and with Omega gone, the bridge between the real world and cyberspace vanished.

**Yet X still wants to visit Zero.**

After a week since he imparted his last words towards his unconscious friend (the cyber-elf is confident Zero can still hear him), X mustered enough energy to visit the Resistance Base. _They_ called him stubborn.

**Even if it's one last time.**

* * *

' _They plan on moving._ ' The blue cyber-elf observed the number of cargo and vehicles outside the base. It made sense since Dr. Weil knew where their location was. ' _Once Neo Arcadia replenishes its army, the doctor would seek immediate termination to his enemies._ '

" _~♪_ " X hummed as he bypassed the soldiers sleeping at the entrance. They were new faces. X wondered what happened while he was gone. ' _Maybe..._ '

_'Now that the Other Me and the Four Guardians are gone, the reploids might have assumed equality between them and the humans would be challenged by the new ruler._ ' X pondered, stepping on the elevator as if forgetting he could float passed through concrete.

" _Hmm_ _..._ " X stared at the buttons, realizing he wouldn't know what room Zero would be anymore. ' _Maybe the fourth floor? It's the closest part to the Command Center and closest to Ciel's room and lab. Yes. Surely, his room is on the Fourth floor._ '

*Shweeeeesh

" _So noisy..._ " X mumbled to himself, especially when everyone's sleeping at this hour. " _I hope no one would wake up from thi-_ "

...

" _Ah...Zero. Did I wake you up?_ " X should've seen this coming, staring right at his best friend as soon as he reached the floor.The crimson reploid didn't even pull out his weapon, confident the guest wasn't an intruder. X placed his hand at the back of his neck, giving a helpless laugh. " _Sorry. I wanted to visit-_ "

"X..." Midnight blue eyes narrowed, Zero reached forward before X could continue speaking. Holding X's right hand, Zero stated in a frustrated tone.

"I can't hear you."

" _You... Can't?_ " X frowned and Zero pursed his lips. X smiled, slowly speaking to try and reassure his comrade. " _It's okay, Zero. This might be the last time we'll meet._ "

"I want to hear you." Gaze unwavering from the apparition, Zero refused to admit X's signature was fading right before his eyes. "Tell me what you need. I'll get it for you."

" _There's nothing you could do for me Zero_ _..._ " X shook his head. Zero knows this, especially when X told Ciel to tell Zero the truth once the battle was over. However, Zero hates feeling useless. X tapped his finger on his lips, looking for a quick solution. X paused, getting an idea. ' _How about I...?_ '

" _Hold still._ " Closing the gap, X watched his friend's optics shrink as he leaned forward. Zero took a step back, but he lets the cyber-elf invade his personal space. Resting his crimson gem at the tip of pointed turquoise, X placed one hand on Zero's chest as he requested for a connection.

[ **REQUEST** **ACCEPTED** ]

" _Can you hear me now?_ " X asked, not pulling away in case he still has to fix the setting of his connection.

"I can." Zero breathed out, adjusting his eyes to the cyber-elf's light.

" _Okay. That's a relief._ " X pulled away, letting go of his friend's hand. X placed both hands on his hips, cheerful. " _So you're probably wondering why I'm here in spite of the dramatic farewell I gave you last week. You see? I wanted to check if everyone is fine and to ensure-_ "

" _Zero_ _? What are you doing?_ " X stopped talking when Zero tugged X's arm to hold the program's right hand again. X looked at Zero, confused. " _Uh..._ "

"I need to hold you to hear you." Zero explained and X bowed his head, dejected at his own actions. X is pretty sure he followed the proper protocols unless... He isn't compatible with Zero's system. " _Oh... My bad._ "

"It's fine." Zero muttered, moving his thumb to feel his friend's palm. "Continue."

" _I'm here because I want to make sure everyone is all right, even if this could be my last visit._ " X summarized his objective and Zero inquired. "How long will you stay with me?"

" _Excuse me?_ " X tilted his head and Zero continued, looking back at vibrant emeralds. "If it's an hour then I can show you around the trailer."

" _The trailer outside?_ " X mused, aware how most of the equipment has been utilized to upgrade the vehicle. Though the offer was tempting since X could inspect potential defects in the electrical design, X didn't need Zero's presence so he politely declined. " _Thank you for the offer, but I came here to check on the residents_ _._ "

"To check on me." Zero specified and added before X could defend himself. "Why else would you go up to the fourth floor and skip the other rooms? If your time is limited, you would've checked on me last before heading to the balcony and teleporting back to cyberspace."

" _How are you still rational when you recently came from hibernation mode_ _?_ " X mumbled, looking down at Zero's chest. Zero smirked, "Simple. I haven't slept yet."

" _?!_ " X gasped and Zero wanted to hold both of X's cheeks and rub his nose against the other. The contact leaves a nice buzzing feeling and X would _most often than not_ laugh and smile at his antics but before Zero could execute the suggestion, X turned away.

* * *

" _Then I will see to it you go to sleep!_ " X declared, tugging the warrior back to his room. Zero chuckled behind him, asking. "Will you do anything to make me fall asleep?"

" _Yes._ _Sleep is important even for reploids Zero!_ " X berated and he didn't realize the trap Zero laid out. " _The amount of data you store in your memory needs to be sorted out and defragmented. You don't want to be forgetful or mismatch an event with another, do you?_ "

"I wouldn't..." Zero lets the cyber-elf drag him inside his room. Watching the cyber-elf check his room, the crimson reploid took a deep breath and stated his selfish desire.

"Then I want you to sleep with me." Zero requested, grabbing the hand as tight as he could so the cyber-elf wouldn't pull away. X chose to look away from his friend, covering his face with his free hand to hide his embarrassment. " _E-except that one_ _!_ "

"I sleep longer when I'm with you. I'm sure that will be enough to finish my delayed system maintenance and updates." Zero watched his friend's form pixellate and the halo above X turned into a warmer color. It's unfortunate how the lights were off so X's appearance stuck out more than the usual. However, the idea of his friend no longer visiting made him remember the emptiness in his chest. Seeing X made it disappear and Zero knew he wanted the last time to be worthwhile.

" _S-so.._ " X looked at Zero, lowering his hand but still a bit pinkish on the face. " _You want **me** to be here for **you.**_ _That's it. Nothing more than that?_ "

"Yes." Zero raised an eyebrow, but he has a feeling he used one of those unintended euphemisms again. Zero searched it up and he found the thought amusing but not appalling. "I don't see anything wrong with this set-up unless you plan on doing **other activities** in bed."

" _N-no! I..._ " X tried moving away but he's connected with Zero by the hand. Zero followed X, smiling as the cyber-elf fumbled for the appropriate words. "Yes?"

" _You caught me off-guard, that's all!_ " X wants to cross his arms, but Zero won't let him and the holding hands is starting to feel really intimate than friendly.

"Why are you still blushing?" Zero's also not helping, teasing him by playing innocent and acting like this was a normal activity both reploids did in the past.

" _N-nothing._ " X stuttered, floating and finally getting Zero to let go of his hand.

...

The two stayed in bed. X sunk deeper into the blanket while Zero continued watching him. After five minutes, Zero wrapped one arm around X's waist and the other around X's back to pull the cyber-elf close. Zero tucked X's head under his chin and pulled the program close, closing his eyes.

" _How do I get out when you're asleep_ _?_ " X is aware how much of a light sleeper Zero is. One wrong move and the crimson reploid will forcefully wake up and initiate combat mode. After the stimulants wear off, Zero will usually need to replenish his materials.

"Easy." Zero snuggled against his friend, exhaling at the familiar comfort. "You don't."

" _How demanding..._ " X raised his arms to return the embrace, listening to the other's core. " _Have I told you how soothing your core sounds?_ "

"No." Zero replied. "If you did, I'd have given you a recording as a birthday gift."

" _Thank Light I never told you_ _._ " X might have already closed his eyes, but he was observing Zero's system. ' _A whole week's worth of updates. What was Zero thinking?_ '

"Don't leave me..." Zero murmured and X responded with a tight hug. "... _Until you fall_ _asleep._ "

" _Just know I'll always be watching over you._ " X promised as Zero falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> "?" The crimson reploid woke up in his bed all alone. Sitting up and pushing the sheets off, Zero examined his room one last time before departure.
> 
> "..." Zero got off the bed, wanting to feel some sort of contentment from the visit last night
> 
> But...
> 
> "Was it enough?" Zero asked to himself and shook his head.
> 
> [The reploid pushed the thought down bottom once more.]


End file.
